wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera cz. 15
Siedziba Kabały Białego Płomienia - Witajcie.- powiedział El'uriaq do zgromadzonych przywódców Kabał: Białego Płomienia, Ostrzy Przeznaczenia, Królestwa Wiecznego i Dzieci Cierni- Wezwałem was tutaj, z powodu mojego... naszego planu obalenia Asdrubaela Vecta. Ufam że wszystko jest już gotowe? - Tak, Najwyższy Władco Mrocznego Miasta- powiedział przywódca Kabały Królestwa Wiecznego- Asdrubael Vect wysłał swoich najlepszych inkubów do Pajęczego Traktu. Zastąpili ich nasi agenci, o czym oczywiście Vect nie ma pojęcia. - "O czym oczywiście Vect nie ma pojęcia"?- spytał Nyos Yllitha - Jakiś problem, Nyos?- spytał El'uriaq - Ile razy nasze zamachy i ataki były udaremniane z powodu naszej dumy? Skąd pomysł że tym razem plan się powiedzie? El'uriaq patrzył na zgromadzonych Mrocznych Eldarów. Przez krótką chwilę, chciał im powiedzieć że nawet jeśli plan się nie powiedzie, to robotę wykonają za nich Oświeceni a oni staną się V Kolumną w Commorragh. Jednak powstrzymał się od tego bo wiedział, że gdy tylko się o tym dowiedzą, krucha koalicja się rozpadnie. - Asdrubael nie ma już nikogo.-powiedział El'uriaq- Aureli, No'akei, Drazhara i Lelith Hesperax nie ma w Commorragh. Chronią go nasi agenci. Co niby może zrobić? - Jeśli spodziewa się ataku to może odciąć to miejsce od reszty Commorragh- powiedział Nyos- Może robić to nawet w tej chwili. Większy Demon w skórze Mrocznego Eldara wiedział, o czym mówił Nyos. Odcięcie jakiegoś miejsca od Commorragh, nie ważne jak małego czy dużego było dla Asdrubaela Vecta, tak proste, że stało się jego główną strategią. Nawet będąc Władcą Zmian, demon nie wiedział, jak Vect to robi choć podejrzewa prymitywną magię opartą na runach. - Nie zrobi tego. Otoczyłem siedziby naszych Kabał zaklęciami ochronnymi- powiedział El'uriaq - CO ZROBIŁEŚ!!?- krzyknął Nyos, po czym skoczył w stronę El'uriaqa i przyłożył mu ostrze do gardła- Głupcze! To magia, czarnoksięstwo! Masz pojęcie, co możesz na nas sprowadzić? - Zapewniam cię ze wszystko przemyślałem. Mógłbyś już wrócić na miejsce? W mgnieniu oka wokół Nyosa zgromadzili się Mroczni Eldarzy z wycelowanymi w niego Mrocznymi Lancami i ostrzami. - Nie mam zamiaru uczestniczyć w tym szlaleństwie!- powiedział Nyos Stolica, Państwo Oświeconych, Pajęczy Trakt, M41 - No proszę, brzybyli nasi goście!- powiedział Cegorach na widok związanych Mrocznych Eldarów Wszyscy patrzyli na Śmiejącego Się Boga. Wszyscy oprócz Tahrila, który wpatrywał się w Jaghataia Khana - Nareszcie! Jesteś tutaj!- zakrzyknął Tahril- Wreszcie cię znalazłem i moge cię zabić! - Czy my się znamy?- spytał Jaghatai W Tahrilu coś pękło. Co prawda nie spodziewał się, że Prymarcha Białych Szram będzie go pamiętał po tak długim czasie ale na pewno nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. - O mało nie zatłukłes mnie na Chogoris- powiedział spokojnie Tahril - Chogoris...Chogoris...A tak. Moja stara ojczyzna. Już prawie o niej zapomniałem. Sybaryta wpatrywał się w żywy metal, którym pokryta była część twarzy Khana. Chciał go o to spytać, gdy naglę pomiędzy Jaghataiem a Cegorachem staneła Arlekini. - Mój panie- powiedziała Arlekini po czym padła na kolana- Na Ulthwe i Biel-Tan walki wciąż trwają. Na Iyanden, Saim-Hann, Yme-Loc, Lugganath, AltansarIl-Kaithe i Iybraesil wlaki zakończyły się po zlapaniu Proroków . Ktoś ostrzegł Alaitoc i Eldarzy z tamtego Światostatku nie wpuścili nas do siebie. - A Czarna Biblioteka? - Wybacz mi, mój panie, ale wciąż jest we władaniu Niewiernych. Oblężenie wciąż trwa. - Kazałem wysłać wam wsparcie w postacii wojsk Generała Temudżyna, ale w drodzę do was znaleźli tego Nekrona, toteż kazałem im najpierw przybyć z nim do Stolicy.- powiedział Jaghatai - Dziękuje, Wielki Namaszczony.- powiedziała Arlekini ledwo ukrywając fakt, że mówieniem z szacunkiem do człowieka ją irytuje. - Co to wszystko do cholery znaczy?- odezwał się Aldred, zapominając o ranach i bólu- Arlekini? Złapanie Proroków? Czarna Biblioteka jest oblegana? Co to wszystko znaczy? - ''Pozwól że ci opowiem. '' Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przemek0980 Kategoria:Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera Kategoria:Xenos